If Ever I Could Love
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: **Geeksper** Jasper and Bella work together in the IT dept of their company, in NYC. They have always been attracted to each other but never acted on it. A little nudge from Alice, they take the plunge. What will happen? AH *Rated M for lang/Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Chelsie Whitlock for volunteering to beta this for me. Lord knows it needed it desperatly... Thanks to MaitresseSaint, MommyBrook, CatieLardin, Lilly Monroe, JCM514, Kitty Cullen and my bff Dixiehellkat101 for their encouraging words and support during this process.**

* * *

**"If Ever I could Love"**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Songs for Chapter 1:**

If Ever I could Love - Keith Urban, Rock My world (Little Country Gril) - Brooks and Dunn, New Fool at an Old Game - Reba McEntire, Melt - Rascall Flatts, Kiss A Girl - Keith Urban, As If - Sara Evans, Standing Right in Front of You - Keith Urban, Commitment - LeAnn Rimes, No Place that Far - Sara Evans

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

It was spring in New York City, sunny but with a crisp breeze blowing the air. I was living in a high-rise apartment complex with a parking garage and a private rooftop deck, where I enjoyed star gazing at night and laying out in the sun in the day. I lived alone and was quite happy with my solitude.

I grew up in the city and have always loved the city life. I spent my Saturdays at the beautiful park around the corner, watching people and feeding the birds. I usually drove to work in my black Eclipse. It was a little sporty but fit my reserved and playful personality. I had always wanted a good reliable vehicle and even though I was living in a large city with subway trains and buses, I just felt better driving myself around.

I worked on the 3rd floor of a big advertising agency and my job has always been very hectic. The company was in one of the larger buildings in the city and covered the first 3 floors. I was always the first to come in and the last to leave. I was the IT manager and very busy.

That Monday was an ordinary day at work. I arrived at 5:30 AM and answered emails needing my attention. My office might have seemed disorganized to the naked eye. Of course I knew where everything was. My secretary, Rose, would not be in until 7 AM so I made my coffee and got setup with the days' to-do list, as I did every other morning. I would be running in a thousand different directions if I didn't do it. I couldn't afford to miss something and cause delays. Delays equaled missing wages and that was unacceptable.

There were two others that worked in the department with me. Both were very intelligent and competent women. Bella, who was originally from Texas, had been with the company for the last six years. She was my right hand. Alice was originally from Mississippi and a little greener. She had only been there four years. They were both my extra set of eyes and ears. In a place this big, they were needed. Over the past few years they had become best friends. They spent almost all their work time and some of their personal time together. They were both pretty adventurous and had a lot of the same interests.

They would be arriving soon and I was ready to start the day. At 7 AM I had a meeting scheduled with them to go over the to-do list. There were a lot of things to get through. Since Bella had only been back to work a few days from her vacation it was going to be a very busy day. As I got ready to walk out of their office, Bella stopped me.

"Jasper, can you help me with the algorithms on this new software program? I can't get the chart for the company's accounts to work. I tried to work it ten different ways but it will not compute," she said in a huff.

"Sure Bella. Pull it up and let me see what you've got," I said, smiling.

_She's frustrated that she is not able to figure this out. I hope I will be able to figure it out and can help her_.

She sat down in front of her computer and pulled all the program files up. I leaned over her shoulder, as she explained her problem with the system... but she was all I could think about.

_Damn she_ _smells good... I can't think...._

"Okay, I need to go through it so leave your computer up when you go to lunch and I'll look at it further," I said, turning to walk out of the door.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Jasper was standing over me as I rambled on about my problems. I had a hard time concentrating as my mind wandered. _What the hell is he doing to me? I think that's Curve cologne... Damn it! Why doesn't he notice me? _

Jasper was everything a woman could ever want in a man. He was a clean cut, active, 26 year old with light olive skin. He had dark hair that's a little curly on the top, and wore wire rim glasses. He had a lean but muscled body. Those Black Dockers, white button down shirt and a skinny black tie and black loafers, made me melt. Did he not know how hot he was? He always had the company issued blackberry, cell phone w/blue-tooth and zip drives with him. _He's just a fucking hot, geek god! Calling Geek squad...._

"Oh my God!" I said, slamming my head into my crossed arms on my desk. Alice came over to my desk.

"What's wrong with you, girl?" Alice huffed, fighting a giggle.

I looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath before I spoke. "He's killing me. I want to take him by the shoulders and push him down on this desk and fuck him hard."

Alice looked at me with serious curiosity and said, "What?" Her shock at my abrupt aggressive statement was a bit funny.

"Ali, I've had the biggest crush on him for the last couple of years. He's one of the nicest people I know and he is just too fucking sexy. I don't know how much longer I can handle these urges. I know it's against the rules to fraternize with upper management but I just want him," I whined.

"Dude, stop being a chicken and just tell him how you feel," Alice said, shaking her head at me.

"I can't," I said, in a raspy cracking voice. "What if he doesn't feel the same way? I wouldn't be able to show my face around here again."

Alice wrapped her arms around me, but there wasn't anything she could really do. Maybe he'd come around or I would be brave enough to broach the subject one day.

Most days we worked from 8am to 5pm, I was working late. I was trying to work on those damn program files. Jasper had gotten a call from downstairs and never made at lunchtime so I trudged along. It was wearing me down and I was exhausted.

Jasper came into our office about 6:15pm and sent me home.

"Bella, go home. You look exhausted. I will look the program over and it will be fixed in the morning, okay?" He said, smiling.

"Okay," I said grabbing my bag. "Good night, I will see you in the morning."

He nodded and I made my way down to the lobby. I hailed a cab and headed home. The stress had me so worn out that when I got home from work at about 7pm all I did was eat dinner as I watched TV. I went to bed around 10pm and had a dream I could not believe. I, Bella Swan was on vacation with Jasper.

_He's wearing nothing but a tight pair of swim shorts. He has a glorious body, lean muscles cascading down his chest and abdomen. We are on the beach in Mexico, together. Drinking margaritas and having a great conversation. I lean in and kiss his cheek and he smiles at me. I reach around him and_ _grab a handful of hair. He pulls me onto his lap. _

_He kisses me eagerly as he puts his hand around my waist and pulls me against his erection. I moan as my body aches for him. He yanks my bottoms off and removes his shorts. I lower myself, facing him onto his awaiting cock. My head falls back as the moans fall out of me. Our bodies settle into a fast, hard rhythm. My back arches as I feel my muscles tighten around his cock. A few hard thrusts and I scream out as I come. He follows closely with his own orgasm._

As I collapsed onto his chest I woke up. I was covered in sweat and breathing hard. _Jesus! _That dream made me decide to see how things progressed with him. Maybe Alice was right?

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I settled into her chair and searched the computer file, quickly located the problem and had it fixed in less than an hour. I just had to tweak a few of the calculation procedures on the system. As I started to turn off her computer, her email opened. She'd left in a hurry and didn't close it, so it automatically popped up saying, 'you have mail' and the file opened.

Her sister sent her copies of the pictures from their Mexico trip, with a note:

_Thanks for the memories, babe. I had a wonderful time. I'm glad you were there. I miss you and love you. Hope you get to come home soon. Talk to you later._

_Love,_

_Cheryl_

_P.S. I have attached a picture from ya'lls Awards Banquet, Enjoy._

This caught my attention, and before I knew what I was doing I was opening the file to look at it. I never realized until that moment the look in her eyes as she gazed at me that night. The gleam in them. _Was she really into the moment or me? _I was beginning to see her in a whole new light.

_She is absolutely beautiful in her short red mini dress and heels, standing next to me. _

There were other pictures to come up of her and her sister on the beach. Bella was wearing a huge smile, a yellow bikini, and a straw hat holding a large margarita. The next was a picture of her in a short black dress with heels, and one of her in a body suit by a surfboard. _Wow. She is... those legs... Jesus_. I looked at my watch to check the time and realized I'd been looking at her pictures for over an hour. I got up and shut the computer down and headed to my office finish up a few things before heading home.

I walked through my door at 8:30pm, food bags in hand. I got settled on the couch with my fried rice and chicken meal from the Chinese restaurant, since I have no time to cook. I ate and watched a little television. Somewhere between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the 10 o'clock news I fell asleep. I dreamed about Bella in that yellow bikini.

_We are on the beach in Mexico laughing and talking when she leans in to kiss me. I run my hands down her sides and pull her to me. I want to be inside her. I quickly pull her itty bitty bikini off and plow into her. She is so fucking tight. I set a rhythm we are both happy with. I have her bent over a chair as I pull out of her and slam back into her tight, slick, sex. After a few more hard thrusts she screams as she comes around me._

I sat up on the couch, covered in sweat and breathing hard. _What in the hell was that?_ I looked at the clock and jumped from the couch. It was already 6am and I was going to be late for work.

Getting undressed and into the shower, my raging hard-on caught my attention. I made quick work of my problem and hurried to get dressed. I was only a few minutes from work but I was never late.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I came in early to check on my program. I was desperately hoping that Jasper had gotten it fixed, or at least that he figured out where the problem was. I looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he is downstairs? _I heard the elevator doors open and caught a glimpse of Jasper running into his office. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 7:25 am. He came in with wet hair, curls dangling in his eyes. He stuck his head in and said good morning as he walked by.

He looked delicious.

When my computer came up I noticed I had mail. _Did I already look at this? I don't remember it being in here last night... I was tired... I would remember this email, right? Did Jasper go thru my emails?, He wouldn't, would he?_

"I must have clicked on it but not looked at it," I said, aloud.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Alice asked me as she walked towards the fax machine.

"Oh, nothing just talking to myself," I said, laughing. "I can't remember getting this email, and was wondering if it came when Jasper was on my computer last night."

"Do you think he'd look at your pictures if they were on your computer? I mean did you leave your email open last night when you left?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I don't know, I was exhausted and in a hurry to get home," I huffed.

"Well, if you left it open, he would have had to close it so he would have seen them. I don't think he would intentionally open your files. That's not like him," Ali stated firmly.

I knew he'd never do that I was just not thinking. "You're right," I said as I answered my emails and messages.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_I hope these two figure out what in the hell they are doing to each other, they are making me crazy. _

They think I don't see the way they look at each other.

_He definitely has the hots for her, but he's afraid she'll shoot him down. If he only knew. God, I should march right in his office and tell him. That's not my choice to make, though. Ugh! What can be done to make them realize they both feel the same towards each other? I could corrupt a file in Bella's computer in a way that she'd have to get him to fix it. That's not right... What a conundrum... What can be done?_

I walked into the copy room, leaving Bella alone, not voicing any of my opinions. They'd probably not pay me any attention anyway. I watched as Jasper and Bella interacted, they were just clueless.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I found any reason to talk to Bella that morning. That dream had me wanting her, more than I thought possible. My body burned for her. As I came down the hall I decided to ask her about her program. I knew it was fixed but did she?

"Hey Bella, have you tried your program yet?" I asked from the doorway.

"Not yet," she said.

I walked over to her desk and leaned back resting my ass on the corner. As I looked at her, pushing my glasses up my nose I saw her blush. It made her skin glow. I saw she had her email up and the guilt was getting the better of me. I needed to tell her. _She's looking good today. Holy Mary Mother of Jesus! She smells so good. I think that's Ralph Lauren, Romance... ummmm. Should I tell her_? _No don't open your mouth, are you crazy? _

_"_So, what did you find wrong, last night?" she asked, curiously.

"You had an algorithm that was off by a degree. It didn't take that long to fix," I said. "Oh, you left your email and a few other files open so I closed them all down before I shut your computer down.

"Thanks, I was trying to figure that out this morning. I thought I had closed them, sorry," she mumbled.

"No problem, I was..." I was cut off mid sentence by a text for a crashed computer on the 2nd floor that needed my attention. "Well, if you will excuse me, I am needed on the 2nd floor," I said, walking to the door.

"See you later," Bella said, smiling.

"Hi, Alice, bye, Alice," I said as she came in the door.

"Bye," she said, giggling.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Over the next couple of months, Jasper and I got closer. My infatuation with him grew, even though he remained oblivious of my feelings.

Alice and I were sitting at lunch one day when she sprung a load on me. "I know he has it as bad for you, as you do for him."

"Dude, you're crazy," I said. "There is no way he likes me!"

"Listen to me, I am not crazy! I see you two pussy-footing around each other every day and it's making me crazy! Just go up and tell him how you feel. He feels the same I promise you!" she said, emphasizing each word.

I decided a few days later to try and get a job somewhere else. I couldn't tell him, not then. The company rules clearly stated that we couldn't date if we worked together. _Crap! I love this job. Where can I go? Will I like working anywhere else, with other people? I will miss Alice. _

I told Alice what I decided and of course she didn't agree with it but she wanted to see me happy.

"I have an interview set up with a company in one of the central buildings next week," I told her.

It was the day I had my interview set up and confirmed. I left at lunchtime and told Alice, I'd be back soon, my cover story should anyone ask was that I had a 'Dr.'s appointment'. _I hope this is the right choice_. The further into the central building I got the more my nerves took over. I was scared that I'd not get the program design job, but even more nervous that I'd actually get it. _Could I do this?_

The woman behind the desk took my name and told me to have a seat. My heart was heavy; I was in a world of thought when she called my name and told me to go into the door to my right. The interview went great and I was told they'd contact me in the next week to let me know if I got the position or not. I went back to work and I needed to talk to Alice. She was always able to calm me down.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

A little after Bella left, Jasper came in the room looking around like he was lost. He was carrying a project folder and that could only mean more work for us all. As I studied his face, looking at her empty desk, I felt sorry for him, if he only knew.

"Bella still at lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's not made it back from her doctor's appointment. She should be back anytime," I said.

I can't stand to betray Bella by telling him the truth but I hate lying to him. _I hate being stuck in the middle of this shit! Ugh!! The poor bastard has no idea. This chick is crazy not to believe me. What else can I do? _After he left I decided to talk to Bella when she got back from her 'doctor's appointment'.

Bella told me all about the interview and she thinks she has the job. "It will be a week or so before I know for sure."

A few days later she was at her desk when she got the call that she had the other job if she wanted it. She told them she felt she needed to give a two week notice and they accepted that. I had two weeks to slap some sense into these two. What a job that would be, I thought to myself shaking my head.

I feverishly tried to talk Bella out of this decision.

"There are things you can do to make him tell you how he feels," I told her.

Bella asked me in a clipped tone, "Like what?"

"Well for starters, you could wear that yellow dress you had on a couple of weeks ago. He all but drooled on you that day. Try 'accidentally' dropping something in front of him and bending down to pick it up letting your top fall open bit to show off the girls," I said fighting giggles.

That was definitely a way for her to get his attention; he was a man after all. Bella looked at me intrigued, but still nervous.

"That sounds devious," Bella said, a small smile quirking her lips.

"So what?" I snapped back. "Do you want him or not? This is not a hard thing to do. You have two weeks to change your mind or to have him change it for you. What do you have to lose?"

These two were really starting to grate on my nerves. Their attraction was so obvious to everyone but themselves. They were supposed to be the smart ones. The rest of the day went without incident and for that I was grateful. It gave me time to think of something I could do to get through to these two. I said goodnight to Bella as I left and headed home.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: .God. Okay I will be honest this all started with a dream... gah!! IKR? But I hope you enjoy it... there will only be 4 chaps about this size as of now. I will have to see what happens *grins***

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(SEE THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT ON THE BOTTOM)**

* * *

**"If Ever I could Love"**

**Chapter 2_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Songs for Chapter 2:** Come a little Closer - Dierks Bently, Your Man - Josh Turner, Bless the Broken Road - Rascal Flatts, A Different World- Bucky Covington, Love your Love the Most - Eric Church, Whatever it Takes - Zac Brown Band, I'll Wait for You - Joe Nichols, I Keep on Loving You - Reba McEntire, I Run to You - Lady Antebellum

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I went home and thought about what Alice told me. Those little things would let me see for myself that he was not interested. I decided to put it to the test. I'd wear my yellow dress and let my long hair down. I always wore it up but not the next day; I was going to flirt, for the first time in years. I fell asleep quickly after I ate dinner.

I had set my alarm to go off a little earlier to give myself some extra time.

I needed to look perfect.

I was out the door in no time. As I got in the elevator, my heart sped up. I knew he'd already be here, he was always here. I tried to get myself under control as the elevator doors opened. Stepping out I saw him. His eyes bugged, and his mouth was agape. I had to giggle to myself as I walked by him.

When Alice came in she praised me for taking her advice and I told her what had happened that morning. I still had to break the news to him that I might be leaving. There was no good time to tell him, but I definitely was not going to tell him that day. I wanted to enjoy his presence and little looks as long as I could. I decide to go to his office and thank him for all of his work on my program a few months ago. They had just launched it and it was working perfectly. I had to give him credit, without him I'd still be stuck on it.

I went into his office and he was nowhere to be found. So I decided to leave him a note on his desk. As I bent over the desk to reach for his pad to write on I heard him behind me.

"Hi Bella, what can I do for you?"

I turned, gasped and blushed. _Smooth Bella, really smooth_.

"Oh, I was going to leave you a note. I wanted to thank you again for all the help you gave me on my program. They called and said it had been launched and was working perfectly. I could not have done it without you," I said, honestly looking into his deep eyes.

He blinked and said, "You're most welcome, anytime you need me I am here for you."

_What? He's making me crazy... I can smell his cologne from here... Damn, he smells absolutely mouth watering... ugh... God! I want him right here and now. _

"Bella," "Jasper," we said, together and laughed.

"Ladies first," he said, causing me to blush again. He was always such a gentleman.

"I just wanted you to know that I really enjoy working with you," I said.

"I feel the same way Bella. I think we all make a good team. I would be nothing without you and Alice. I swear," he stated firmly.

I smiled at him, said my goodbyes and went back to my desk. My heart was fluttering and I couldn't stop the guilty feelings. Alice was at her desk when I walked over to her, and started crying. She jumped up and grabbed my shoulders.

"What's was wrong, sweetie?"

"I... really... don't... want... to... leave... here," I gasped between sobs. "This is where I belong and Jasper's making me crazy. I saw it in his eyes, he feels something, I think. I just wish he'd act on it. My heart aches every time we are close and he doesn't say anything about how he feels."

Alice pushed me away from her embrace and looked into my eyes. "You know you could always make the first move, this is the 21st century."

I was so flustered and caught off guard by what she said that I didn't know how to respond. I just stared at her. "I can't," I whispered as I turned and sat at my desk. I kept myself busy all day and avoided Jasper and Alice when I could. I just needed to think. I needed to figure out what in the hell I was doing to myself.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_I have to say something to him. I want her to be happy but I don't want to force the issue. Maybe I could... hmmm... I know I could send them both an anonymous email... no they'd both trace it back to me. Damn computer geniuses. I know I will just talk to him face to face after Bella leaves tonight. He always leaves after we do. Yes! That's exactly what I'll do. _

I waited until Bella had gone before going and knocking on Jasper's office door.

"Hey, can I talk to you about... something important?" I asked.

"Sure, come in and shut the door," he said, smiling.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how to tell you," I blurted out.

He looked at me, confusion written all over his face.

"Just tell me. I am sure it's not as bad as you think," he said.

_Hell_.

"I think, no I know, I don't exactly know how to say this...."

"Alice," he said, sounding anxious as he sat on the desk in front of me.

I looked at him as I said, "Bella is thinking of leaving the company, she can't take the tension around here and she has the hots for you and she's scared to say anything, because you may not feel the same way and she is making herself crazy. I see how you look at her and I know you feel the same about her. You need to get your ass in gear and make a move before we all lose her forever. She has already gotten another job offer she will take it if you don't show her you feel the same way, and I mean pronto!"

I had to take a deep breath and steady myself before I could continue. "I am sorry to spring this on you but she's scared to approach the matter and frankly I am disappointed that you've not been man enough to show or tell her how you feel. You two are making _**me**_ crazy."

Jasper looked to be in shock, his jaw dropped, his eyes were wide and he had to shake his head before he started to talk again.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The day started off like any other. There were a few computer issues to work on before the advertising department could get things up and running so I was running around in a tizzy. I heard the elevator doors open, I looked at my watch. It was still early and I wasn't expecting anyone to be here yet, I turned to see who it was. When Bella stepped out of the elevator my jaw hit the floor, and I dropped the papers I had in my hands. I managed to steady myself long enough to say good morning to her as she walked by my office.

_Damn, Damn, Damn... I can't believe how good she looks. I could just throw her on the desk and fuck her until she passes out. Walk up to her and do it, dumb ass!! No be patient._ _She's so damn beautiful, she has no idea! _

I went back to working and trying to concentrate on the tasks at hand. The day went smoothly until Alice came in to talk with me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

_Is she really is considering leaving? She does like me in more than a friendship way, what in the hell have I been doing? Am I a glutton for punishment? I can't lose her as a friend or a coworker. But what can I do? Okay get your head out of your ass Cullen._

"Alice, what can I do to make her stay? I don't want her to go anywhere. Not only is she a great person but she is also a great worker. I really do have feelings for her but I was scared she would reject me. I thought she'd be into the brawny jock type, I definitely do not fit in that group," I said grasping at straws.

Alice just looked at me, shaking her head. "You know, for a smart guy you sure are a dumb ass," she said, frankly.

There was no hint of a joke in her tone or her face. I was floored. I looked at her and said, "Excuse Me?"

"You heard me. Bella is not just some small town hick cheerleader who only likes jocks. She's just not a typical gal. She likes you for a number of reasons, she's told me so. I know for sure you are her type," she barked.

I could tell she was getting upset and I knew she was serious. "Okay, what can I do? How can I show her how I feel and not let her know you had to come in and slap some sense into me, so to speak?" I asked.

She smiled at me and said, "Finally. I will tell you a few things I know she likes and you'll have to be creative and come up with your own surprises. We will have to work quickly, though. She told the other company she had to give a two weeks' notice."

I looked at her, realizing now that must have been what Bella came in here to tell me."Why didn't she tell me that?"

"She saw your reaction to her 'new' look today and did not want to spoil your day," she said.

"Oh," was all I could say. I sat there lost in my thoughts. _How could I not let her know she was what I wanted_?

"Tell me what to do first."

"Well, any girl loves getting flowers, so maybe you could bring some in and leave them on her desk, with a note. She loves daisies. Yellow is her favorite color, so maybe you could find some yellow daisies somewhere? She likes to walk in the park, during lunch. It kinda reminds her of home; maybe you could ask her out to lunch and take her to the park. Um, maybe you could write her a little note, something sweet and heartfelt. Tell her how you feel. It will be a start anyway," she rushed out.

God, what am I getting myself into? I shook off those thought and made a mental note of what I needed to do. I could not lose her.

"Don't fret; I'll help out as much as possible. I know you'll be great together. Oh, I almost forgot, make sure your hair is loose and still a little wet when you get here in the morning," she said.

I nodded not knowing why as she giggled and walked out of the office. I sat at my desk for a while lost in my thoughts and trying to make sure I did not screw this up. I had never really been in a relationship before so it was definitely new territory.

When I left the office, I picked up dinner and went by the corner store. I found the perfect card and a bundle of yellow daisies. _How lucky am I? I will take that as a sign. _I got home, put the flowers in a glass vase, ate dinner and relaxed. I stared at the card, trying to think of what I needed to say. I didn't want to have word diarrhea but I wanted her know I was serious. _I'll think on it and go with what hits me in the morning. _

When the alarm went off I sat up and knew exactly what I need to say to her. I went to the kitchen, pulled out the card and started to write. I closed the card, sealed the envelope and went on to take my shower. I was nervous more now than I was yesterday. I managed to get fed, showered, dressed and get to work on time, even with my extra activity this morning.

I made my way to the girls' office and placed the flowers on Bella's desk with the card standing up in front of the vase. I was glad I'd be gone most of the day to meetings outside of the building. I was internally struggling with the guilt I felt for not saying something earlier.

_I could have saved myself and poor Bella a_ _lot of grief if I'd just said something, how was I to know she felt the same way? Alice was right I am a dumb ass! Ugh! Well I truly hope this makes her know she's someone special to me, even though I hadn't said anything earlier. Will she turn me down now, on principle, since I waited so long? _

_Crap. Am I doing the right thing? What else can I do?_

I let my mind wander on those thoughts until I got my first meeting. After that I was in complete work mode. Learning new technologies and such is not easy to do anyway. I had to turn my brain on auto pilot to make sure I didn't miss anything. These were those long and tedious meetings, every IT person hated. They throw so much at you that it makes you want to scream. There would be a lot of things we'd have to cover in the morning meeting tomorrow.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I beat Bella to the office this morning and was delighted to see flowers on her desk when I came in. Jasper had listened to me and I couldn't wait 'till Bella showed up. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, this is fantastic. She's going to have a coronary... _giggle_....Oh I can't wait to see the look on her face. _

As I got settled, I noticed a folder Jasper left on my desk that contained the things he needed us to do for him today. When I opened the folder, a thank you note was on the top, written on a piece of his office stationary;

_Alice, _

_Thanks for giving me the kick in the ass I needed. You are a great friend to me and Bella. I can't wait to see if this ends up the way I hope it does. Thanks again, you're a doll._

_Jasper_

After my giggle fit, I took the note and stuck it in my bag. I sorted out our tasks for today while I waited for Bella. Since we had different strengths I wasn't sure what she and I needed to do. I laid them out across my desk and waited.

_I can't wait, I want to run down to the parking garage and grab her and tell her the worries she had are gone. _

I did not see her enter the office but I heard her gasp when she saw the flowers on her desk. I looked around the divider wall and smiled at her. _I totally love this shit! _

"Good Morning, Bella. It looks like you have had a delivery, open it I want to see who it's from," I said, giggling to myself.

She was beaming; I don't think I had ever seen her smile so much. She leaned over and smelled the flowers and picked up the card and slowly opened it. I watched as she read through the card a second time. I was getting antsy; I wanted to know what it said. I was all but bouncing around. Bella's eyes got a little misty and she was speechless, her mouth gaped a few times but she said nothing. The anticipation was killing me. I walked around the desk, grabbing her arm before I spoke.

"What does it say?" I asked. Bella still was at a loss for words so she handed me the card.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

This was the biggest surprise to get first thing in the morning. I walked over to my desk and I heard Alice talking but all I was focused on was the flowers sitting on my desk. So many questions started to run through my head... _Who were they from? What were they for? Why me?_

I slowly opened the card and I was lost... this had to be a joke. I read it again a second time, slower making sure I took each word in....　

_My dearest Bella, _

_I know I've been a little over the top at times and not thanked you for all you do to help me. I do appreciate you. You're a fantastic person. You make my days brighter and my job a lot easier. I would be nowhere without you. I hope you can find it in you to give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me. I may not show it all the time but I really do like you, in more ways than a friend should. _

_I can't wait 'til I see you in the morning and I'm sad when you leave in the evenings. I wish I could spend all my days and all my nights with you. You are the best co worker a person could have and an even better friend. I know this is the most unorthodox way to do this but I am asking, no, begging you to give me a chance and let me take you to dinner. I will make all the reservations and hope you say yes. _

_The place will be a surprise but please meet me in front of my office at 6pm today and give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me._

_Thank you for being you, _

_XoXo Jasper_

I was so lost in my thoughts that until she touched my arm, I had forgotten Alice was even in the office.

"What does it say?" she asked. I was in shock; I couldn't speak so I handed the card to her as I fought back tears of joy.

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, this is fantastic, this is... oh, there are just not enough words, Alice was right. What can I wear tonight, he's seen everything...Oh I will have to go to Macy's at lunch today...I need something special._

"I am happy for you," she said, hugging me. "Now, we have to find you something a little special to wear for tonight. You and I have a lunch date with Macy's, okay? There will be no arguing with me," she said sternly looking at me. I nodded in agreement.

We settled ourselves down and went thru the work Jasper had left us and got started. The day was going by super fast and at lunch time we made our way to Macy's.

I had no luck as I searched but Alice found a yellow cocktail dress with white lace and matching shoes and clutch for me to try on. I had worn pearls today, so I wouldn't need jewelry. Alice said they'd look magnificent with my outfit.

As we got through the checkout line she looked at me and said, "That boy's not gonna know what hit him."

Alice and I giggled and made our way back to work.

* * *

**THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT I MEANTIONED**

**Okay myself, Jaspers Sex Kitten, Cullen818 and JaspersIzzy have decided to contribute to the Support Stacie Author Auction. It is a cause we all support and will be putting ourselves up for auction in the hopes we can help raise money for this awesome cause. Each of us has decided to do something a little different, so below you will find what we individually have to offer for the auction. If you have any questions, please contact us at or by our personal accounts on Fan Fiction or Fan .  
You can visit our blog(s) for more information or go to the website below and also my hompage.**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com or http://darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**(dot)com/phpBB3/index(dot)php**

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Now it will be next weekend before Chapter 3 is out and ready!! WoOt..... If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


End file.
